I'll make you kneel!
by Izayacchi
Summary: Tsuna is clumsy but intelligent, after an incident when he was 7, he started to work for the ninth, became friends with the Varia and Xanxus and found his Guardians. With 13 Reborn shows up and has to train him and his Twin brother Fuzen to become the Vongola Decimo. Fuzen hates his brother and their parents ignore Tsuna. (EvilTwin!oc,X27 Yaoi,OOC Tsuna) longer summary inside!
1. My Cruel Angel

So, hey here I am again~ This time NO crossover XD! (ok, maybe I'll add a character or two from other animes, to not use OCs /)

And now I'll tell you a few things about this fic...I had the idea to write it...today...and I really HAD to write at least the first chapter XD!

**Kind of a summary o_o :**

So in this story Tsuna is really intelligent, but still a bit clumsy, he has a younger twin brother called Fuzen, he is evil, a really evil twin who hates Tsuna. Their parents also love Fuzen more than Tsuna, Tsuna is pretty much ignored by his mother, his father thinks everything is ok and gets manipulated by his wife, so Tsuna gets only sometimes attention from his father(he isn't that often at home). This fic starts with Tsuna beeing 7 and Xanxus is 11. I made Xanxus younger.

Because of the incident here in the first chapter ;3 Tsuna trains to become stronger and works under the ninths orders without anyone knowing.

Like beeing Dame Tsuna at home and an undercover assassin/spy when the ninth asks/orders.

He also gets close to the Varia especially with Xanxus. -oh yeah he's still going to kick his ass at times. XD

And When Tsuna turns 13, Reborn has to turtor him to become the 10th, but because of some problems, there will be 3 candidates for the Decimo title, Tsuna, Xanxus and Fuzen. Reborn has no idea about Tsuna and the ninth working together and even Xanxus is involved. He hast to fight Over the Decimo title against his brother. And Xanxus, his Lover :D XD

And Tsuna is gathering his Guardians before Reborn shows up. The least thing he wants is someone of his friends becoming Fuzens Guardian! Meanwhile Fuzen has no idea about the Mafia and tries to make Tsunas life unbearable, like bullying him.

So please read on if you're interessted in how Tsuna fish is going to go against his blood related family and get a new and better one.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn QwQ If I did, there would be more yaoi in it...

**Warning:** Xanxus x Tsuna ! (BL! Don't like don't read! Or...read it! But dont complain about it XD)

An OOC Tsuna, because he acts only Dame, he's intelligent and a killer here o_o and *spoilers* 18 & 69 are going to be his BFF's o_o if you understand XD

English is not my first language, I only know what I learned in school and what I learned from reading fanfiction XD and I even use a translator XD so sorry for things you dont understan ._. gomene qwq

* * *

_"Mama? Papa?" _

A small child cried and thought, not able to speak.

_"I only wanted to catch that cute kitty! _

_Mama...Papa...Tsuna is..I am a bad child...I shouldn't have gone after that kitty! I am sorry! _

_Papa? Where are you!? Please! Help me! I won't run away again! I won't! I swear! _

_Just come and get me back! Those people are scary! _

_If Fuzen were the one who run away, you would search for him! _

_Why not me?...do you hate Tsuna that much?_

_...Mama?...I'm so sorry..."_

The brown haired boy sobbed and than gave up all hope, his parents wouldn't come, it doesn't matter how much he cried or hoped that his father would come through this door and release him from this rope which tide him on the chair, release him from the cloth in his mouth which nearly gagged him everytime he tried to shout or even speak, release him from the pain! No, he wouldn't be released, those people who captured him wouldn't let anybody save him. They would kill them. And his parents already loved Fuzen, his twin brother, much more than him. Fuzen was the talented sportsman and popular kid, not Tsuna. Tsuna tripped sometimes and hated sports. But he wasn't stupid, like his brother. The thing was, nobody knew this, nobody wanted to know this, thats why he is dame Tsuna the no good kid while everyone loved Fuzen. Why bother to save a lost child, if you have already one which you love more?

It wouldn't be a surprise if they didn't even notice that he's not there with them anymore.

Tsuna stopped thinking and made a weak smile, than he wispered in his mind.

_"Somebody...Anybody...please..save me..!"_

***kind of a flashback to earlier that day!***

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a 7 years old child, his parents are Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada. He has a Twin brother called Fuzen Sawada, who was younger than him. Fuzen has blonde hair and dark eyes, it wasn't the bright brown like Tsunas, it wasn' black either, but those eyes looked cold and cruel. They weren't identical twins, and their personalities were also different. But one thing was for sure, Fuzen hated Tsunayoshi! And his goal was to make a living hell for Tsuna.

Now the young boy was even kidnapped by some dangerous and scary people!

The poor boy was walking with his family through the town, they were on vacation in Italy!

The boy was so excited! It was his second time in Italy ! Last year they went too, but only for 3 days...they wanted to stay longer but Fuzen made a fuss and wanted to get back to japan, and because Fuzen was who he was, their parents obeyed and they flew back...

This time was different. Their father had some bussines to do in town and they would at least stay for a week, if not longer! It was the first time that little Tsuna chan was happy about his fathers work! Normally he's never at home because of his work! It was sad, because his father gave him at least sometimes also some attention, his mother never. He would lie if he would say he's not lonely...so, while his parents gave Fuzen all of their attention again, the young boy spotted a black cat! It was so small and looked like it was injured! So he went after it.

The cat ran and Tsuna chased after it and in the end he lost the cat, he lost his parent and had no idea how to get back.

And oh what a luck he had! He stood in a deadend.

When he turned to get back to the street, maybe he could ask someone to show him the way to the hotel? Or to the police, they would surely find his family! , he bumped into something.

He looked up and saw a big scary man glaring at him. Tsuna got scared and backed away.

Only to bump against another man, he was surrounded by 4 adults.

He had no way to escape. So he did the only logical thing he could think of in such a situation, it was screaming! ((_**A/N: **__Like c'mon he's a lost 7 years old child, what can he else do? XD))_

He screamed as loud as he could, but one of hose adults pressed a cloth against his mouth and nose, he brathed in and it stunk, soon after that he fell unconscious.

When he woke up he was in this dark room, it was cold and he was tied on a chair.

A evil looking man stood infront of him and grinned.

"Hello there, what a cute little kid you are, aren't you?" the man stated and smirked.

"You're just a kid, you wont understand even if I tell you everything whats going on, so I'll just cut the story short, I am the Boss of the Lonelli Family, a Mafia Famiglia, and you, cute kid, are going to die~ But do not worry, we will kill you later, just after we kill your daddy and brother." he laughed crazy and turned around "What a lovely life you had, say thanks to the Vongola Famiglia, you would still be alive and play around if those geezers didn't get you involved~" the evil guy said mockingly and left, Tsuna just sat there in shock and big tears started to spill down his cute puffy cheeks.

This couldn't be the end!

It just couldn't!

***kind of a flashback end***

And thats where we stopped at the beginning~

_"Somebody...Anybody...please..save me..!"_

_***PENG* *BOOM* *CLICK* *KABOOM* -*MORE LOUD SHOOTING AND NOISE* *XD***_

Tsunas eyes widened in shock and a little fear. He gulped as someone tried to open the door.

After some moment someone growled loud at the door and started to shoot it down.

With succes, the poor door lay on the floor. Tsuna stiffened, he couldn't see who it was.

"Who the fucking hell are you trash!?" a man...no a boy shouted and stared at the trapped Boy.

Tsuna stared at him, still not able to speak. But he was shocked, not expecting to see a Kid.

Said Kid walked to him and released him. Tsuna sighed and took a deep breath.

"Who are you trash? And why the fuck are you here?" he asked angry.

"T..Tsunayoshi...Sawada" he stuttered in fear..no he somehow wasn't afraid of the young boy infront of him, no, surprisingly not. He feared those scary adults who may come in any second and capture him again! He couldn't even believe someone saved him...

"Sawada...why do I know this name..." he thought and raised his gun to shoot at one of the evil guys who wanted to enter the room. Tsuna watched in shock when he sank to the floor and died a second later. This was the first time he saw someone get killed, or even die!

"Oh fuck it, come on trash, I'll just hand you over to the old geezer." he grummbled annoyed and took Tsunas hand, they run out of the building, passing more man and the strange boy killing everyone they passed. Tsunas whole body shivered.

A man shot at them and the bullet brushed Tsunas cheek. It was painful and it started to bleed.

It felt like they were running for hours! But it were less then 10 minutes...

They arrived outside and were immediatly met by new strangers,but the boy didn't shoot at them, so Tsuna predicted that they were his allies. He let the boy drag him into one of the cars.

The car started to drive away, the two boys and the driver were the only ones in this car.

Silence filled the air and Tsuna started to breath normally again, and stopped trembling.

He thought about what happened earlier and went extremly quiet...something wasn't right...

All these daed bodies should bother him! But...instead the only thing that bothered him was that he was pretty useless in there! That couldn't be! All the blood and death should have terrified him..but it didn't...he should be crying right now like a normal 7 years old child would do when something like this happened to him, he should be freaked out and screaming like an idiot, but he didn't. He wanted to understand why...why wasn't he behaving normally!?

After several minutes of paniking later he cooled down and felt a pair of eyes starring at him. He turned around and saw crimson eyes looking at him. He tilted his head and looked at the boy.

The boy watched him and then looked away, Tsuna was now curious...Who was that guy?

"Uhm...Whats..your name?" he asks silently.

"Why you wanna know scum?" he growled .

"Curious" he smiled lightly.

"...Xanxus.." he answears not looking at Tsuna.

"Than..Thank you for saving me Xanxus." he says sweetly and smiles innocently at him.

For the rest of the ride it was silent again. Tsuna didn't know where they were heading to but he saw that the sky became darker and darker. Which meant it was already late.

They arrived at an big building, it was a really big house! A mansion to be exact!

Tsuna was stunned but not for long, as Xanxus was dragging him into the Mansion.

They walked some time, Tsuna was sure that, even if he escaped now, he would get lost in here. They made many turns and there were many doors and turn offs! But in the end they reached a big door, it looked heavy and old. Two guards stood infront of the door. Xanxus glared at them.

"I need to speak with the old man, let us in!" he growled angry at them.

"The ninth is working right now, you may not disturb him." one answeared emotionless.

"Grrr...fuck you." he pulled out a gun and shot both of them, Tsuna stared at him and then on the bodys lying infront of them, but theres something off...theres no blood...

"They're not dead...just..how?" Tsuna murmured and looked at Xanxus.

"I don't wanna be grounded again for killing Guards! Hmmpf" he pouted without noticing it. Tsuna chuckled and than looked up when someone opened the door.

"Xanxus, what are you doing here? And why are those two unconscious _again_!?" a man shouted

"Let us in Coyote bastard, I have someone to deliver to the ninth." he smirked angry.

"What the...!? You cant just show up all of a sudden and do what you want!" Coyote scolded, but a voice from inside chuckled and said in a calm voice "Let them in, maybe its important, and let us alone for a while, please Coyote." Tsuna couldn't see who was speaking but somehow it felt like he heared that voice before...The man, Coyote, nodded, made room for them to enter and left the room. Both went in and when Tsuna looked up to see who spoke his eyes widened.

Not only his, the man sitting behind a big desk, looked just as shocked at him!

Both shouted at the same time.

"TSUNA!-" / "GRANDPA!-"

Xanxus looked confused and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

**Izayacchi:** Thats it! For now XD! So I hope I didn't confuse you so much, now I'll write again a big load of stuff qwq Gomene XD It's only In the first chapter I promise XD So, I don't have a regular update day, because when I am only able to write something when I motivated! But I know I'll finish everything I start! So if the next chapter isn't online Tomorrow or on the day after tomorrorw, than it's going to be a while untill i'll update o/o I am going on vacation on Friday evening and there where i'll go, theres no internet yay .-. and i'm not allowed to bring my Laptop with me. And i am really not fond of writing with pencil and paper ^^" so no update for abou 3 weeks qwq

Next thing, WHY IS HE NAMED FUZEN!? I know funny name XD I searched in google for evil japanese names...yes you read right XD evil japanese names XD and I found out that Fuzen means : Imperfect/sin/failure ! And I don't like him..so I named him like that...yay Izayacchi for beeing so nice XD

(oh and I found out that mammon means: Demon of Money XD

and Leviathan means: Dragon of the Sea XD Soo I learned new things while searching for a name for Tsunas twin brother XD)

I think thats all I wanted to say .-. Oh and I'll try to update mafia vs flappy bird first because the chap. are shorter, maybe even today ..I'll try XD

Arrivederci~

**Tsunayoshi:** Please Favourite and Review if you like it ! And you can Vote too in the Review if you want some 8059 :D Izayacchi would even get over her coughhatecough for 1869 for you..ha..ha (Izayacchi prefers 1896 owo) so X27 is the main and you choose the rest ;3 Ciao Ciao~ *_waves_*

**Reborn** *_pops out of nowhere_* **: **Oh and just a little information on the sideline, Izayacchi has no Idea why the chapter is called like that...Dame Zaya. Xanxus is no Angel he's only cruel *_smirks evily_* Ciaossu~


	2. The Deal

**Disclamer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**PS: Happy Birthday Xanxus! :D**

* * *

_Both shouted at the same time._

_"TSUNA!-" / "GRANDPA!-" _

_Xanxus looked confused and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

After staring shocked at each other, Xanxus sight annoyed and pushed Tsuna into the chair opposite of the older man behind the desk. That brought both back into the world of the living~

"Tsunayoshi! My dear boy, what are you doing here? Did something happen to your Papa? Oh my, you're bleeding!" the ninth asked worried.

"Nothing happened to Dad and the other two, I am the only one." he said and looked at him. "And don't worry, it doesn't even hurt, " it was a lie, sure it hurt, but he tried his best and stayed calm.

"The Lonelli Famiglia kidnapped me because of the Vongola, that's what that insane Boss told me, and he wanted to kill me after he got my father and brother." Tsuna told them all he knew, he wasn't stupid, he could count one and one together to get the result that his father is involved with the mafia, this means grandpa...ehm I mean Timoteo san should be the Boss of the Family, his dad even introduced him to them as his Boss when Tsuna was 5.

The ninth was stunned how calm and normal the 7 years old child took in the situation.

"I'm really sorry, Tsunayoshi...I hope you can forgive Me." he whispered.

Now Xanxus glared at both of them not understanding anything, why the hell did they know each other!?

"Nice that you are so familiar with each other, but how the fuck does he have anything to do with the mafia!? Just look at him, he's more innocent than a new born kitten!?" Xanxus scoffed while staring at the brunet, his crimson eyes showing his irritation clearly.

"It's not the right time to tell him..."the old man murmured and Xanxus got angrier.

"No! It's the perfect time; he saw what happened there, he knows now that he is somehow, I don't even understand how, connected to the mafia! If I was in this situation, I would want to know every fucking shitty thing." he was really angry, but instead of getting scared, Tsuna started to chuckle and then to laugh. It was hilarious! That Guy Xanxus, he hit it on the spot. Like Tsuna would leave without his wanted information!

"Tsuna?" the oldest man in the room looked at him confused.

"Shut up, Trash! Don't laugh you asshole!" Xanxus commanded.

Tsuna took a breath and tried to choke the laughter, after a few attempts he was able to speak normally again. He grinned and looked at Timoteo.

"I'm really sorry, but Xanxus is right, I want to know the truth, even if you refuse to tell me, I have methods to find out...and those won't be a happy time for Vongola." he giggled. And all eyes were suddenly fixated on him, irritation and worry growing by any second.

"And to avoid any problems, just explain everything, so we'll finish this matter sooner."

He didn't act like a 7 years old child at all! It stunned both of them. The aura around this brat changed in a matter of seconds. It was like they had to obey this small fluffy haired boy, If they wanted or not.

"Tsunayoshi...I have to admit that you've changed" the ninth smiled but continued "Fine, I'll tell you...but everything I tell you now is top secret! If you lose one word about it in front of your brother, or your father, there are going to be big consequences! Do you understand this?" he asks, looking serious and in...You could say Boss mode, not grandpa mode. It was like the office became darker and the air colder.

"I understand, and don't worry, dad doesn't care what I do, neither does mom, nor would I tell Fuzen anything about this, even if someone paid me for it."Tsuna told them in a bitter tone.

"Even if I am a little confused about what you said just now, I may believe your words. But please explain it to me after our important conversation, alright?" Tsuna nodded while the ninth straightened his back and sceptically watched the two boys across of him. After a second he also nodded and started to speak.

"Then let me start with who we are, this is the Vongola Famiglia and I am the ninth Boss. Xanxus here is the youngest of my sons. Your father, Sawada Iemitsu, is a Descendant of the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto di Vongola Primo. That makes you too, a Descendant of him. Your father is working as the External Advisor to the Vongola Famiglia. And he's the leader of the CEDEF. The CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. Now we get there where you got involved. I am an old man and I need to choose an heir. But this got really complicated... Your father wants Fuzen as the next heir; I do not approve of that decision! My candidates for the title of Vongola Decimo are Xanxus my son and Sawada Tsunayoshi." he finally exclaims in a serious voice which told them, that he was not kidding. Xanxus and Tsuna sat there and stared at him, totally speechless.

"If I get this right...I need to fight Xanxus, this guy here who doesn't flinch to shoot someone's brain out, and I need to fight my brother who beats the crap out of me every time we are alone?" he asks in disbelieve, Xanxus grinned "Or you can hand over the title to me and I'll kill that little scum for you." his eyes darkened when he heard that Tsunas own brother beat him. Shouldn't Family hold together and not fight!?

"Uhm..."Tsuna looked at him and thought...there was a long silence before Tsuna answered.

"How about...No? " he asks dumbfounded. Like hell he was stupid enough to hand such a powerful title to someone, where his head screams 'Danger' in big red letters, when Tsuna just looks at him.

Now the ninth looked confused at them, he expected, that Xanxus would make a tantrum about why he isn't the only heir, and that Tsunayoshi would decline the offer because the mafia isn't made for him, he is just a kid who got dragged into the mafia today and normally someone would freak out and refuse. …..Oh why not, this could be amusing. The ninth smiled warmly at them.

"I am not going to lose against you, you understand that trash?" he glared but grinned at the same time. He was thrilled; something told him this boy is going to make a strong and powerful opponent! He couldn't wait until the day he will be able to fight him. Tsuna smiled and answered "Don't except me to loose either!" a knowing grin adorned his childish face.

A little bit of bickering later the ninth stopped those two from fighting.

"Tsunayoshi, please tell what's going on at home." he asks in a grandfatherly tone again.

Tsuna frowned and then sighed.

"Like you know, my dad is never at home, so he doesn't know anything. And every time he's at home my mother manipulates him...

The thing is, my brother Fuzen is a sports ace and has good grades and is also popular. I am not interested in such things and I hate sports. Like what's the meaning behind running after a ball like a dog, just to shoot it into a big box!? I don't get it...but I have to admit sports like climbing or free running are awesome." he laughed a little awkward and then continued, "I like books and computers more, and I love learning languages, because I don't get how knowing 2 sides of an rectangle will help me in my future! But that doesn't mean I can't do it, It's just I don't want to, so my grades are just average sometimes even below average. And that's where the story of Dame Tsuna begins, sure I'm a little clumsy but only because.-! ehm nothing, I'm just clumsy he..he.. But even my mother started calling me useless, so after some time she started to ignore me. Once I was away for 3 days and she didn't even notice I was away! It got worse when Fuzen started to pick on me, and sometimes he just hits me, tries to push me, so that I fall down the stairs. And when I come home, with bruises and dirty clothes, my mother scolds me because I am so useless I trip over my own feet... And always when I tell her it was my brother I get grounded. So somehow it's even better to be ignored. And today too, they didn't even notice I run away to catch a kitten which looked like it was injured." he grumbled and felt much better after he had told his story to someone who wouldn't scold him right away. But then he stiffened.

"Uhm..Sorry, I know, you surely don't even believe me, but thanks for listening "he smiled and then murmured "stupid dad and his mail" to himself and the ninth looked shocked.

"How do you know about that?!" he asked curious, the young boy paled.

"Because nobody believes me?" he answered but to the wrong question hoping that's it.

"The mail. You know about the report. "The ninth said suddenly.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsuna started panicking.

"You're lying, tell me."

"I'm not lying..."

"You are"

"Not"

"I can tell if someone's lying, just as you can" Timoteo glared a little and Tsuna flinched.

"Ugh..."

"Now explain"

"I read the mail! Ok, you fine with that answer?"

"No, tell me how?"

"Opened the mail, put the letters together so that words come out and then read..."

"You're a stubborn one...The mail was send a month ago, on a top secret sever with the best security in Vongola, and the mail was in Italian. Your father was not at home at that time, that you could say you saw it on the computer before he send it."

Now Tsuna growled and gave up.

"Hacked him."

"What!?"

"You heard right" he pouted.

"How…no more important why!? Have you known...!?"

"No, I didn't know anything, nor did I looked more into the thing..."

"So why...?"

"Waaaa, I just hacked into your server to get your e mail address to send dad a mail that he has a job to do in Italy. So that we could stay longer here in Italy than last year and dad couldn't fly back to japan if Fuzen wanted to because of the job hmpf!" he pouted more and looked more childish than ever.

Xanxus laughed at this. And the room brightened up again.

"Oh my...A child hacked us without knowing it was a mafia server and with high security..."

"It wasn't that easy..." and I had help from a friend...but as if I would tell them that!..He was still pouting.

"I can't believe this….and just to have a longer vacation in Italy?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered now also blushing and fidgeting in his seat.

Xanxus just started to laugh even louder than before and looked at Tsuna.

"I take everything back! He's as innocent as a sleeping lion!" still laughing about this hilarious situation.

Tsuna chuckles and nods.

"Hai! A scary acquaintance of mine also started to get suspicious of me…he told me my aura isn't the one of an herbivore…oh and then he told me he would bite me to death if I don't become at least an omnivore!" he tried to put on the straightest and emotionless face he could. Then started a fit of giggles.

Xanxus didn't understand that herbivore thing, but had the feeling that he didn't even wanted to know.

Than the ninth coughed to get their attention back.

"So, Tsuna, what kind of secret skills do you else have?" he smiled.

"Only a little Hacking because my friend showed me how…and I started to learn a little Italian….and I think I am pretty good at acting…because of my repetition as Dame Tsuna. Oh and I am terrified of dogs and hate them but still I am able to tame nearly any kind of animal" He spoke, mostly mumbled, because he thought a lot while he answered. What kind of skills should he else have? Tsuna had no idea what to answer more.

"Interesting, I've got an idea." The ninth said and looked serious at Tsuna.

"How about, you join the Vongola and work for us as a Hacker!"

Timoteo asked, Tsuna nearly choked and stared at the ninth in disbelieve and Xanxus suddenly spoke up.

"I'm against it. More like, I am partly against it." Now both looked at him and Xanxus took the silence a sign to continue speaking.

"He's too…not young, I've seen younger hitman than him, but he lacks experience. If he joins, then only under your personal instructions and nobody will know who he is, you have to work under an alias too." He looks serious but suddenly grinned "Oh and old man, I want you to pay him!" he laughs.

"Now I have something to ask you personally, Sawada Tsunayoshi brat. I want you in my squad, I'll train you too, how about it?" he was still grinning.

"Wow, Xanxus, you surprise me, and I like your ideas, but... " Tsuna started looking at Xanxus.

"I won't join your squad, but if you train me, even if it's only a few times every year, I can imagine to work as an external member." He said and Xanxus nodded. Then he turned to the ninth.

"I'll join the Vongola under the circumstances Xanxus told you. Nobody is allowed to know that I am a part of Vongola yet. I'll take on an alias and you'll be the only one who can get in contact with me." He declared. Then he blushed "Uhm…and the idea with payment...It would be nice…because Fuzen threw my Laptop into the river on our way back home from school, just before the holidays started. My pocket money isn't enough to buy a new one, I can only hope my father buys me a new one…but I still can work. I have my methods~" he laughs.

"Alright, I understand. But I don't like the idea of you, Tsunayoshi, to work as an assassin!" the ninth says with sad eyes and a pleading look which hoped, that Tsunayoshi would take his words about that matter back.

"Tell me ninth, but please don't lie. Now that I'm involved with the Mafia, sooner or later I will have to kill someone. If I like it or not, it doesn't matter, because it will happen someday. Am I right?" he asked trembling a bit.

The ninth sighs "Yes, unfortunately, Yes. You'll kill someone, sooner or later. If it's to protect yourself or just to protect your beloved ones. It's going to happen one day." The ninth looked heartbroken at Tsuna.

"I thought so. I think it's better I join sooner so I can learn how to defend myself. I'm sure if more Famiglias find out that I'm one of the candidates for the title of the 10th position, they'll go after me again, like today. And I am quite sure that next time I get kidnapped, Xanxus won't show up and shoot a door out of its frame and save me. Those evil people will kill me, and then go after Fuzen and my Parents. "

Both of them knew that it was true what Tsuna had just said. It was the true and cruel reality.

"Fine. Xanxus you have got a new member. But I forbid you to take him on any mission until he learns how to fight!" Xanxus nodded and stood up.

"If that's all, I'll take you back now." He told Tsuna and waited at the big wooden door.

"Thank you Grandpa! Ah! I mean ninth! When I'm back in Japan again, I'll get in contact with you. Be sure, I'm ready for work anytime you ask. "He bowed and smiled "I'll take my leave now, Goodbye."

"Goodbye Tsunayoshi, it was a pleasure to meet you again. Please visit again the next time you're in Italy." The older man smiled.

Xanxus and Tsuna went out of the office and were met by an angry Coyote who was just getting back with a cup of coffee for the ninth.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was away! The ninth and dealing with children instead of work, Tch." He murmured and went past them into the office.

* * *

**Izayacchi:** OMFG I POSTED IT! I AM SOOO SORRYYYYY ! My plan on updating in august...failed o_o than school took over my life and now im sitting here on friday the 10/10/2014 FINALLY postig it! And just another thing I wanted to say... I am don't really like this because it is somehow..cliche...Tsuna always ands up as an supe hacke in these kinds of fanfiction qwq But I'll try to twist that bit in my fic XD I just need him to know how to hack, because he's still to young and somehow need a save way to be in contact with the vongola and than there is this friend of him who will help him :3 nyhahaha Oh and I kind of want to try to make the relationship of Xanxus and Tsuna the big point/topic of this story :)

Next chapter will be much shorter and a little fluff between xanxan chan and tsu chan nyahahaha :3 I planned updating it on Tsunas Birthday :P PLANNED XD

Oh and WOW 8 reviews qwq it made me soooo happy! thank you guys, I really hope I didn't failed with this chapter, because you seem to like the first chapter so much!

and to **Psycho Nocturnal **review : Fuzens name was just because I wanted it that way XD But I'll just go with: His parents don't know what it means and love the nickname zen kun owo and I tought about inserting a little implied 1827 just for fun like the two teasing each other and so on, but not as a real couple. Because the whole story is kind of made because X27 haha (my english good, very good , i knooow XD sorry my spelling is crappier than ever, my teacher is going to kill me soon if I keep up like this qwq)

And at least : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY XANXUS CHAN! :D**

Bye Bye beee~

**17/10/2014 EDIT: Yes I edited it just after a week x.x Oh and I hope I corrected all spelling mistakes owo and I saw that I'm changing times and waa my english is aweful qwq *dies* I hope its better now owo Bye bee X3**


End file.
